Falling in Love At a coffee Shop
by OceanFallenMoonDreamer
Summary: What happens when she had enough? What happens When their love starts at a coffee shop? (Re-post on new account.)
1. Hello,Goodbye

Her hands held onto the cup a little tightly, he was supposed to be here but her friends said they seen him with his ex. He promised her that he wouldn't talk to her anymore. It's not that she had a problem with him being friends with woman, it's just that she didn't like his ex. She always starts bull with him. She sighed and looked down at the blue coffee cup. The coffee now cold and tasteless.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A rough voice pulled her out of her thoughts, she looked up to a man. If she wasn't sad she would have gasped at his beauty. His eyes showed nothing but kindness, his ivory black hair stop bellowed his ears. Shaggy but not too much, it showed he could be a rebel if he wanted to. His crooked smile sent shivers down her back. He sat down across from her, a cup in hand.

"Ha, I'm fine thank you though." She said uneasy. Her raven hair moved as she laughed behind her hand. Her soft brown eyes shined with confusion and wonder. She leaned forward and looked him over. Who was this man? And as if he read her thoughts he stuck his hand across the table to shake.

"Names Jerk," He said with amusement, his eyes showed playfulness and joy. Who was this man? He laughed and smiled at her confused face. He come here on his days off to help his grandmother. It was the first time he seen her without that boy, she always came here with that guy. He notice how sad she was, for some odd reason he wanted to comfort her.

She giggled and wrapped her small dainty hand in his," Names Bitch." He threw his head back laughing, just like a little kid. She couldn't help but laugh along with him. He smiled at her, her laugh sounded like millions of angels singing at once. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see a guy, the same one that he'd seen with her millions of times.

"Oi, What do you think you're doing with my woman!?" The guy almost yelled at him. He simply stood up and smiled at her, waving bye as he walked back and sat with his friends. The guy he notice had stop brown hair tied in a small pony tail. His clothes told him he was a rich guy that didn't care about anyone but himself. And the kiss marks on his neck told him he wasn't worth her time.

"Your woman? I don't see a tag on her like she's some bitch." He said with an amusement that only she could catch. Her eyes held such fire, the kind you see in a girl who's ready for anything, a fire that has been suffocating for far too long. By now, everyone in the coffee shop were staring at them. His grandmother stood up, he sent one look over to her. His eyes shined with confidence.

"OI! I asked you a question!" The man, could he really call him that, was bringing unwanted attention to the table. He notice she shifted in her seat uneasy. "Koga, honestly could you stop yelling? We were just talking. And I'm not like you Koga! I don't go around sleeping with every Dick John or Harry! And I'm not your woman anymore! I'm tired of how you treat me!" She stood up and walk, almost ran out the shop. He could tell she was embarrassed. The boy, yeah that's what he is a little brainless boy, Koga followed her out.


	2. Accidentally in love

All rights to their rightful owners,

* * *

It's been days since she last walked into this place, the last time wasn't so pleasant. She winced at the memory and tried to brush it off. As she walked up to the counter, the familiar smells hit her all at once. She loved this place, it was like a second home to her. She spent half of her life here, and it was true. When she first moved to Ohio she was alone, she stumbled upon this place during a horrible thunderstorm. The owner, Kaede, brought her inside and gave her a cup of Lavender tea; that was almost ten years ago. She smiled fondly at the memory, she was only six at the time and had to walk home from school when the storm hit. Ever since that day she's been coming here after school just to sit and talk with Kaede and have some of her famous coffee and tea.

_"Oi, Kagome It's such a surprise to see ya child! Where have ya been?"_ Kaede asked as she walked over to the young girl. Kagome smiled brightly, Kaede has always been like a grandmother to her. _"I'm sorry Kaede! I had to work some things out before I came back, I didn't want to cause any more trouble than I already have." _Kaede shook her head with a small smile upon her lips, _"Child, ya could never cause any sort of trouble, ya hear? I'll bring ya your cup. The usual right? Large pumpkin spice Lavender coffee whipped with chocolate shavings?" _Kagome smiled and nodded her head, how she missed this place. She sat at the counter and looked around, the shop was two stories. The place didn't get much business and she couldn't figure out why. The outside had vines going up the sides, you could barely make out the old bricks and the tin shudders above the widows. But, when it rained it was heavenly, the rain hitting the tin made her heart fill with warmth. The inside was better, almost like a dream. The walls were wooden, chalk boards in random spots for customers to write on. Next to the counter there was a huge old metal book case that had random old books in it, books that people have gave Kaede over the years. Vines hung down from the top, herbs sat on the top giving the air a fresh feeling. The upstairs was her favorite, there was a huge bay window with beautiful wooden interior around it, the widow had crisp clean clear white curtains. The window seat was a pale blue, small little coffee stains on it here and there. It held so much history and it made Kagome so happy.

Kaede brought the coffee up to her and left with a smile on her lips. She got up and walked up to the window, grabbing a spare blanket out of the wooden chest Kaede had for the cold autumn evenings, Kagome sat there against the cold glass staring out the window watching the rain fall as she took small sips of her coffee. She sighed in bliss, Kaede's coffee always gave her such a warm and fuzzy feeling deep in her soul. It was perfect really, the coffee and watching the rain out the bay window, it gave her such a calm feeling.

"_Oi! Bitch,"_ Her head snapped up and she almost laughed, she smiled at him as he walked over to her. "_Oi! Jerk, how are you?" _He sat down across from her, shrugging his leather jacket off and onto the seat. She eyed him, wondering how old he really was. His arms were buff, but not the kind that would make you sick. He smiled that damn crocked smile, it sent shivers down her back. _"I'm fine Bitch, I should be asking you that, are you okay?"_ Her smile never left her face, damn him for worrying about her. _"I'm fine, my name is Kagome by the way, Or Kags for short." _He chuckled and stuck his hand out, laying it on top of hers with a cocky smirk, boy did that make her lose her breath. _"I happen to like Bitch much better." _She rolled her eyes but smiled none-the less.

They sat there talking for hours, his hand still on top of hers. By the time the shop was closing they lost themselves to love without even knowing it. He stood up and offered her his arm, when she latched on he walked her down and disposed of the cups, paying for both of their coffee's despite Kaede telling him no. _"Hey Kags?"_ He whispered when they walked out the door. She looked up at him in a daze, _"hmm,"_ he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, _"Need me to walk you home?"_

* * *

I am SO ending this here, I've been working on this for the past 3-4ish days due to writers block, but due to talking to my ex I decided to finish or try to. I will try to make the chapters longer but with stress with college and Lack of sleep that maybe hard.

Moon is OUT!

REview and tell me what you think Darlin's


	3. Lush Lavender

**Recap**

**"_Need me to walk you home?" _**

She looked at him, her raven hair sticking to her cheeks due to the rain pouring down around them. _"If you tell me your real name, I'd love that," _What in God's name was she doing? She hardly knew this boy and she was going to let him walk her home? _"Inuyasha, My name is Inuyasha, I am Kaede's grandson I just moved back here from Japan. I can go on, If it meant I can walk you home."_ She stiffed a laugh and smiled, _"Well, InuYasha, Hm. I'll call you Yash. All I did was ask your name,"_ He chuckled and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him as he started to walk towards the way she always went. No, he wasn't a stalker, he just noticed things more than most did. "_So, Kags. How long have you been coming to Lush Lavender?"_ She smiled and snuggled into his warmth. _"About ten years, I stumbled upon it when I was six, yes I am sixteen. It was pouring outside and I didn't know what to do so Kaede brought me in and gave me Lavender tea."_ He smiled down at her and pulled her closer,_" She tends to do that, she's always there to help."_ _"So, yash, you're from Japan?"_ He sighed and walked towards the direction she was pointing, _"Yeah, we moved to ohio when I was four but due to my brother's mother, we're half siblings_ _**(AN: I'm making Sesshomaru nice and they're all human yes.) **__we moved back so she could have custody of him, my father being the protective type that he is didn't want him out of his sight so we moved, He finally turned 18 so here we are. I have to say I did miss it. It's hard to make friends when you can hardly speak Japanese." _She threw her head back laughing, just like a child. _"So, you're Japanese but can't speak it?," _She grinned up at him and said in an Almost whisper_,' Watashi wa, anatagasukidesu,"_ Kissing his cheek softly before running up her driveway to the front door.

He stood there for a minute, a huge smile on his face as he touched the cheek she just kissed. He turned and started to walk home, noticing she didn't live that far from him. Actually, she lived two houses down and across the street. How he did not notice was beyond him, he shrugged his jacket off as he reached his door. _"OI! Sessh, Mom, Dad? I'm home!"_ His mother, not looking a day over 20 came rushing in. _"Inu! How was Kaede?" _She smiled and hugged her son. _"She's good mom, where's Dad?"_ _"He's in his study, you know how your father is with his work, Oh! Miroku called, he wanted to know if you were going with him for football try out's tomorrow." _He shook his head chuckling, his mother was always so full of energy, and how his father put up it was beyond him. _"Yeah probably, where am I going again? Independence?"_ She nooded her head laughing_," Yay blue devils!"_ He chuckled and kissed his mother's cheek, hanging his jacket up and headed towards the kitchen. He ate peacefully with his family that night, Kaede came over with Miroku and his girlfriend Sango. For the first time in a while his family was happy and at peace.

* * *

This is short, which I'm deeply sorry for but Writers block! I didn't think Id actually get asked for more! .

Thank you for liking my story, even if it's bad

-Moon is Out.


	4. AN

Ello! So a couple of people have messaged me and asked when I was going to update, well. Honestly I don't know. Ive has really bad writers block for the longest time…I'm trying to do chapters four, If anyone have any ideas you are more than welcome to shoot me a message or review telling me them.

Oh and I've changed Koga to Kenji. I have a plan for Koga later in the story.

-Moon.


	5. Take a bow

The morning she woke up, sun singing through the windows. Her alarm went off as she slipped out of bed. She walked over to her window, groaning as his car pulled up into her driveway. Grabbing a bag of clothing she packed up the day before and her old guitar she headed downstairs to her front yard. Sitting on the steps, her Sister came out and sat next to her. She passed the guitar over to her and smiled as sweetly as she could to him.

_"Oh, Kenji?"_ She smiled as best as she could as she kicked the bag at him. She opened her mouth and the words flew out,

O_h, how about a round of applause?  
Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah  
Yeah y-yeah yeah."_

She clapped her hands as she started to sing,

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now its time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But its over now  
(But its over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking 'bout, Girl, I love you," "You're the one"  
This just looks like a rerun  
Please, what else is on?_

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now its time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But its over now  
(But its over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out."_

She rolled her eyes at his pleads, clapping her hands louder,"

How about a round of applause?  
A standing ovation?

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
Now its time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But its over now  
(But its over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now."

"_If you can't tell Koga, It's over. It's been over for a week so take your pitiful ass and get off my land before I call Souta out here. OR do you want another ass whopping? Maybe Ban will do it too. They gave you their warnings once before, do you really want to take them up on their offer?" _He glared at her but grabbed his bag and walked to his car, throwing it in his back seat he tore off down the street. She grinned and sat on her steps with her sister, laughing at his face.


End file.
